


let's just skip to the part where we're undressin

by tranquilatlast



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquilatlast/pseuds/tranquilatlast
Summary: Rich and Jeremy are having sex, including a belt put to good use. No surprise there.





	let's just skip to the part where we're undressin

**Author's Note:**

> late present for my pal @jeremytheyer on insta happy 16th birthday whoo
> 
> the title is from Right Now by Ryan McCartan it was the only sex song I could think of
> 
> Rich uses "slut" several times watch out for that enjoy!!

“You ready, babe?” Rich asked, standing before Jeremy. The taller teen was sat on the edge of his bed, fiddling with his bedsheets as he meekly looked his boyfriend up and down. Rich was undoing his belt smoothly, brown eyes roaming over Jeremy’s fully-clothed figure. Once he had his belt free, he crossed his arms. At the brunet’s shy nod, Rich made a quiet noise of acknowledgement. “Strip for me, then.”

“Yes, Rich.” Jeremy bit his lip as he moved his arms around himself. After psyching himself up in his head, he raised his hands to grip the collar of his shirt to pull it over himself. He felt his boyfriend’s gaze piercing him as he dropped the shirt to his bedroom floor, then stood up to undo his pants and carefully start lowering his jeans. He was mildly embarrassed, having been told to prepare himself earlier today. Jeremy felt open and dirty, having to walk around the mall with Rich before being taken to his own house, where the lube he used was still on the bedside cabinet. Suddenly, Rich was gripping his chin and tilting Jeremy’s head to look at him.

“Did I say you could take your sweet time?” he sneered, his glare sending heat right into Jeremy’s crotch. Jeremy shook his head in response, eyes wide. Rich glowered and lowered his hand to Jeremy's neck, lightly squeezing before moving further down to push him by his chest. The taller teen grunted as he fell back and Rich tugged Jeremy's pants and underwear down in one go. “You're such a bad boy, being a total tease. You can't move fast enough, so you shouldn't move at all. Hands up.”

His voice was sharp and let no room for argument. Jeremy felt a heat stir in his abdomen as he quickly did as told, raising his hands above his head and pressing his forearms together. Rich moved forward, straddling Jeremy's bare thighs as he wrapped his belt around Jeremy's wrists and the bars of the bedframe. He expertly pulled it tight and let Jeremy give an experimental tug to make sure he could barely move.

“Green,” Jeremy said softly, without being prompted. Rich nodded, looking pleased, and raised himself to be kneeling. He towered above Jeremy as he undid his shorts and tugged them down. He moved the waistband of his boxers as well, wasting no time in revealing his half-hard cock. Jeremy bit his lip, practically salivating at the sight. Rich shifted upwards, above Jeremy's chest, and tightly gripped the boy's curls between his fingers. Without much warning, he tugged Jeremy's head up to draw a whine from him, then used his other hand to guide his dick into Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy moaned at the familiar weight on his tongue, trying to tilt his head up to get more of Rich past his lips.

“Look at you, trying to swallow more of me down. You're such a slut for my dick, Jeremy,” Rich stated, not much in his tone changing besides a slightly heightened amount of breath to it. Jeremy whimpered at the name and the hand tightening in his hair, the mild pain making his eyes shut as he obediently shifted his head forward with the rough grip. He took a shaky inhale through his nose as Rich started to get harder in his mouth, the feeling spurring him on to press his tongue against the vein on the underside and suck lightly. “Fuck, that's good. You stop and you won't get anything more than this.”

Jeremy thought for a brief moment, not pausing in his ministrations. The thought of purposely failing to get his boyfriend to finish would most likely lead to Rich jerking off on his face, then tucking himself back in and leaving Jeremy there. He would be naked, vulnerable, needy, begging for more until Rich caved and fucked him over and over. As enticing as that sounded, Jeremy wasn't in the mood to have to wait. He hollowed out his cheeks and looked up with watery eyes as he tilted his head forward and let Rich's fully-hard cock brush the back of his thought.

“Ohh, shit,” the blond cursed, pushing himself forward more, even as Jeremy gagged slightly. He moved back only to press into Jeremy's mouth again, huffing as Jeremy tightened his pretty lips around his dick. Soon, Rich was steadily facefucking Jeremy, a litany of muffled whimpers and tiny gasps of air surrounding him. “God, Jeremy, your mouth is so hot. Keep moving your tongue, feels so good, babe.”

Jeremy wasn't really experienced with any sort of oral sex besides Rich, but he hoped his enthusiasm would score him some extra points. He whined and swallowed around Rich, flicking his tongue across his boyfriend's tip whenever he pulled back enough. He must have been making some sort of blissed-out face, because Rich's gaze kept flickering down to look at him in approval. As much as he enjoyed having Rich use his mouth, though, Jeremy wanted more. He set his jaw when Rich paused to grind against his face and lightly grazed his teeth over his boyfriend's length.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” was Rich's response, and he forcefully tugged Jeremy away to slip his dick out and wrap his free hand around the base. Jeremy gasped for air, not realizing how little he'd been breathing, as he watched Rich's cock slip in and out of his tight fist. He was leaking, and Jeremy absentmindedly licked his lips before peering up at Rich's expression and opening his mouth, sticking his tongue out slightly. “Shit, you're so pretty. You're gonna swallow my cum, every last bit of it. Good boys don't waste, right?”

With a little nod, Jeremy took advantage of Rich's grip on his hair slacking and leaned forward to lick at Rich's tip on his next downstroke. Rich groaned, bottom lip disappearing between his teeth as he moved his hips forward to rest his cock on Jeremy's tongue. The brunet moaned softly as Rich shot into his mouth, warm streaks reaching the back of his throat. He wrapped his lips around the head and lightly sucked, flicking his tongue against the slit again and again, even when there was nothing left to take. Rich pulled out of his lips eventually and Jeremy made a show of tilting his head to let Rich see the white on his tongue before closing his mouth and swallowing the salty cum.

Rich didn't take much time to let himself recover. He scooted back after letting go of Jeremy's hair and leaned down to press a bruising kiss to his neck. Jeremy gasped as Rich pressed his spit-covered cock over his own and wrapped a slick hand around the both of them. He started jerking them off steadily, making Jeremy whine and shift his hips in an attempt to rub against Rich more.

“You're so fucking desperate, so good for me.” Jeremy's high moans were music to his ears as he bit and sucked at his pale skin, leaving obvious marks on his neck. He trailed to Jeremy's collarbones, pausing his hand to rub his thumb over Jeremy's head and earning a choked noise in time with the stuttering of Jeremy's thin hips. “You love being touched, you were fucking made for it. You love touching yourself, love it when I touch you.”

“Y-Yes, _please_ , oh my god,” Jeremy gasped out as Rich went back to pumping both of them. He could barely do anything with his hands restrained, yet being tied down added so much more excitement. They continued like this for a few minutes, Rich littering Jeremy's pale skin with dark bruises that left his skin feeling sore. Jeremy didn't even get close to the edge before Rich pulled away, pushing himself up to separate their bodies and looking down at Jeremy.

“Gonna fuck you so good, baby boy. Make it so you can't fucking walk.” He stroked himself as he spoke, gaze roaming over Jeremy's body hungrily. Jeremy almost shuddered and he moved his arms enough to strain the belt. Rich snatched a pillow from beside Jeremy's head and had the boy lift his hips to slide the pillow underneath. Jeremy groaned as his legs were pushed apart, allowing himself to be exposed. “You're so open for me. You're dripping.”

“O-Oh, fuck, yes, just for you,” Jeremy gasped in response. The blond reached out to grab the lube on the bedside and flicked the cap open, pouring some onto his hand. Without much effort, he pressed two fingers into Jeremy and drew breathy moans before adding another. Jeremy whined at the familiar stretch and he jolted at the sudden feeling of Rich pressing onto his prostate. “Fuck! Fuck, shit, need you, _please_. Please.”

“You're so fucking dirty. You're a dirty slut, Jer, and you know it, hm?” Jeremy arched his back as Rich rubbed his prostate in small, slow circles before drawing his fingers out and wrapping them around himself again. He gave little warning before pressing the tip of his cock at Jeremy's entrance, his other hands moving up to rest on Jeremy's chest. He slid in without much resistance, hissing at the tight warmth around his dick. Rich's hand moved up to grip Jeremy's throat, squeezing slightly before allowing him air to answer. “Color, babe.”

“Green, green, _green_ , please keep going,” Jeremy said, voice strained. Rich quickly tightened his hold on his throat and grinded forward before pulling back halfway and slamming back in. The taller teen's jaw went slack and he moaned out, legs coming up to try to spread out his legs more. Slow, strong thrusts rocked Jeremy's body with each movement of Rich's hips, making him shift up enough so his elbows were bent as he strained against the bedframe. He couldn't make much sound with his air blocked off, but each time he was filled up seemed to be amplified.

“You're so fucking hot and tight, so good for fucking,” Rich groaned, staring down at Jeremy's flushed face, the brunet's mouth gaping open. Jeremy croaked out small noises as Rich moved his hips to have his cock press over his prostate with each thrust. When Jeremy's lungs felt like they were about to burst in his chest, he tugged his wrists to make a noise with the belt buckle and Rich quickly moved his hand to grip Jeremy's hair to let him breathe. “Good boy. You're so pretty, you look fucked, and we've barely started.”

“ _Rich_ ,” was the only thing Jeremy was able to mutter before gasping as Rich gripped his throat again. He held his breath, vaguely registering Rich's other hand coming to grip his own ignored cock, which was red and leaking at the tip. Rich matched his pumping with the movements of his hips and melted Jeremy into a puddle of tiny gasps and cut off moans. His grip loosened enough to let Jeremy have some air this time, thought his blunt nails dug into his skin slightly.

Rich swiped his thumb over Jeremy's slit and he was gone. Jeremy tensed up and arched his back off the bed, legs shaking and mouth opening wider in a silent moan. His wrists felt sore as he strained against the belt again with his hands flexing and curling into fists repeatedly. Cum shot up and landed on his stomach, and he choked out a groan as more followed. Soon, it was dribbling over Rich's fist, which hadn't stopped moving. Rich milked him for all he had, squeezing from base to tip. His thrusts were relentless, pounding into Jeremy roughly.

With a loud groan, Rich took his hand off of Jeremy's spent cock and followed suit. Jeremy bit his lip as he came down, whining as the grip on his neck loosened more and sticky warmth filled him up. They collapsed then, Rich taking his hand off of Jeremy's throat and lowering down to his hands and knees over his panting boyfriend. Jeremy felt like he was in a daze, arms still raised and Rich still in him. He huffed out a small laugh as Rich planted a gentle kiss on his neck, the blond's smile evident against his skin.

“Love you,” Jeremy sighed out contentedly. Rich hummed softly.

“Love you, too, Jer.”

**Author's Note:**

> beep beep I'd say this was a good reason to isolate myself from my stepdad's family gathering on this lovely day!! really nice way to spend vacation time
> 
> thank you sm for reading, hope I knocked ur socks off Jer


End file.
